custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Veuy
Veuy is an Alpha Being, former second-in-command of the Order of the Great Creators and current leader of the same organization. He also operated as a member in the Spherus Magna Council until the events of the Xianori Rebellion. History Like most of the Alpha Beings, Veuy joined the Order of Great Creators and lived in Takiw Nui. He was close to Vavakx, and thus became his personal assistant after the former took leadership of the Order. After the events of the Takiw Nui War, it was discovered that Tahkod, second-in-command of the Order, had betrayed Takiw Nui and leaked information to the enemy forces during the war. Tahkod was executed for this betrayal, and Vavakx chose Veuy to be his replacement as second-in-command. Veuy was sent to Karda Nui during the Siege of Karda Nui to make reports on the status of the conflict. He also secretly sabotaged some attacks made by the Makuta against the Av-Matoran population. When the Toa Nuva arrived to awaken the Great Spirit, Veuy left the universe core. After Teridax's death, Veuy settled in Spherus Magna. The Invasion When the Chorak invaded Spherus Magna, Veuy escaped from Metru Magna with the other residents to a refuge. He helped the refugees in their plan to end the Invasion by communicating with the spirit of the last owner of the legendary Mask of Wishes. Eventually, the conflict ended, and Veuy returned to Metru Magna with the other survivors. Defunction Veuy, as Vavakx's Deputy Representative in the Spherus Magna Council, was put in charge of Metru Magna while the latter went to the southern kingdom of Xianori for negotiations. One day, Kapokhed arrived requesting help to solve a strange series of Matoran murders that had been happening in his village. Veuy offered his assistance and they went to the village. He inspected the bodies and concluded that the Matoran had been killed by someone who had "fed" on their souls. Turaga Kryehk, the village leader, then presented a dagger she had found with one of the bodies. At that moment Peduik, whom Veuy had hired for this mission, revealed himself to help in the investigation. They decided to consult with a historian in Metru Magna for more information. Kryehk accompanied them and Kapokhed stayed in charge of the village in the meantime. In Metru Magna, the dagger was identified as the legendary Dagger of Space, one of the three Keys to Defunction. The team then decided to collect all the relics to solve the mystery, and Kryehk pointed out that Kapokhed had the second piece: the Gem of Destiny. They returned to the village, but everything was in ruins. A strange being, Boparok, had attacked and stolen the gem from Kapokhed. Kapokhed awoke shortly afterward and told them that the third relic, the Chain of Spirit, was in the cave that used to be Makuta Zakkond's home. They contacted Zakkond and met with him at the cave's entrance. The Makuta guided the team into the cave, where they found several more Matoran bodies. To find out what had happened, Veuy went into a trance and conversed with one of the deceased Matoran's soul. After awakening from the trance, Veuy found his companions under attack by Boparok. During the chaos, Kryehk discovered the Chain of Spirit hidden under a rock and fired dark pulses at everyone in the cave, incapacitating them all. Veuy realized that they had been deceived, and Kryehk revealed to have been Makuta Pakark in disguise all along. Pakark took all the relics and disappeared, releasing Veuy and the others. They discussed with Boparok, who explained that his intention had been to stop Pakark from the beginning and that the Makuta was going to use the relics in conjunction with the Kanohi Gebuk to destroy the cosmos and rebuild it in his image. Upon reaching the city, Pakark had already opened his entrance to the Spiritual Dimension, using the real Turaga Kryehk as a sacrifice. Veuy went after him and confronted the Makuta in the dimension. Pakark began destroying reality itself with the Kanohi Gebuk, forcing Veuy to destroy the mask. With his plans ruined, Pakark surrendered and was apprehended. Veuy then emerged with him from the Spiritual Dimension and was received as a hero. Old Grievances A year later, Vavakx realized that the Alpha Spear had reactivated from its dormant state, indicating that Mersny had returned. He summoned Veuy to give him the news and plan the next course of action; knowing that Mersny would stop at nothing until Vavakx was destroyed, the city of Metru Magna was put on high alert. Veuy then accompanied Vavakx to his underground bunker. Three days after the Alpha Spear was revived, Mersny made his appearance in the city with an army of monstrosities and began to make his way to the bunker, destroying everything in his path. Back in the bunker, Veuy and Vavakx were surprised by Manauhk, Deriahk, and Pakark (now a Makuta of Light). Manauhk teleported Vavakx and Deriahk away from the city, while Veuy and Pakark stayed behind to help survivors escape. Veuy managed to group most of the survivors and they hid from Mersny's forces using Pakark's illusions. Moments before escaping, Pakark was attacked and his illusions faded, revealing the group. Veuy served as a distraction while the others fled and was captured. Knowing that Vavakx would try to rescue his brother, Mersny locked Veuy up on a building in Metru Magna. Upon reaching the building, Vavakx was finally confronted by Mersny and a legendary battle began between both Alpha Beings. After a long fight, Mersny began charging a magnetic wave to destroy Veuy, but Vavakx stopped him in the middle of his attack and created a spatial loop around both. Knowing that the loop would annihilate both him and Mersny, Vavakx gave a final telepathic message to Veuy proclaiming him as his successor. Veuy could only watch as the loop around both Alpha Beings consumed everything inside until there was nothing left. As the new leader of the Order of Great Creators and of the Alpha Beings, Veuy's first action was to organize an event commemorating Vavakx's life and sacrifice. Rebellion A few years later, a pair of Bukgu infiltrated the Great Depot underground of the Spherus Magna Council Headquarters in Metru Magna and stole the Kanohi Ignika. Veuy and the President of the Council, Turaga Tahu, met to interrogate Nugru, who was present at the time of the robbery. Suspecting that Canrum, the leader of the Bukgu and Archon of the kingdom of Xianori, could be involved, Veuy and Tahu decided to go to the kingdom to investigate. They were accompanied by Isale, representative of the Bukgu in the Council, on their journey. The group boarded Tahu's personal ship, where they agreed that Nugru would take over the investigation while the others would meet with Canrum. Nugru left the ship to disappear from view and the others landed on the kingdom. Veuy and the others were taken to Canrum, who welcomed them. When Tahu asked about the Ignika's robbery, Canrum assured that he did not know about the situation. Zirnitra, a noble present at the meeting, accusing the President of insulting them. Isale tried to defend Tahu, for which she was expelled from the meeting. Canrum then admitted knowing that the Bukgu who had stolen the mask were orange-eyed, pariahs in the Bukgu society. Veuy and Tahu insisted on asking about the situation in Xianori's slums, and Canrum said that his subjects had begun to question his authority, inspired by the history of Kapokhed. The Archon blamed the President for declaring Kapokhed a hero, and the leaders began to exchange insults. Veuy took advantage of the distraction to leave the room and try to contact Nugru, but the Toa did not respond. Suddenly, a Chorak appeared and incapacitated Veuy. Upon awakening, Veuy was received by Deriahk, who said that Tahu and Canrum were in grave danger. Deriahk explained the grave situation about to be unleashed in Xianori: the low-class Bukgu, tired of their situation, began planning a Rebellion to assassinate the elite. Deriahk also revealed the role of Isale as one of the group's leaders, ready to use the Kanohi Ignika to kill the Archon and the President. Meanwhile, the Chorak, interested in helping Deriahk, made an alliance to stop the impending carnage. Veuy immediately contacted Tahu's ship crew so they would be ready to evacuate them from Xianori. Then the Rebellion officially began, with a massacre developing in the streets. Meanwhile, Isale tried to assassinate Canrum and Tahu. Veuy appeared to stop Isale and the latter tried to use the Kanohi Ignika and overwhelm everyone, but Nugru and a new ally, Diguxx, defeated her. Diguxx teleported himself with everybody else out of the Magistrate to stop the chaos. There they met Deriahk, who had just been defeated by the true leader of the Rebellion: Kapokhed. Deriahk tried to reason with Kapokhed, but he refused to stop his plans and prepared to fight. Nugru battled Kapokhed and Deriahk summoned his Chorak allies to contain the Rebellion. In the midst of the struggle, the Chorak Queen Lixis made her appearance. She convinced Kapokhed to yield, but then the essence of the Kanohi Gebuk manifested itself from within him and threatened to kill Lixis. Deriahk stepped between him and the Queen, receiving the fatal blow. Diguxx and Veuy, using their powers, extracted the essence of the Mask of the Wishes from Kapokhed, releasing him from its influence. Veuy wondered how Kanohi Gebuk survived, as it had been destroyed by him not long ago. Diguxx explained the nature of the mask, theorizing that it had managed to survive using its connection with Kapokhed and then perverted his desires to help his people in all that had happened during the Rebellion. Veuy insisted on trying to destroy the mask again but Diguxx refused, saying that its power was part of Spherus Magna's history. Veuy, thinking that the risk was too great, was not convinced. Diguxx did not accept Veuy's ultimatum and, wanting to preserve the power of the Gebuk and the Ignika from those who did not respect it, took the masks and disappeared. Canrum thanked everyone for ending the Rebellion and then assured that he would be much harder in his reign to prevent a similar conflict from recurring. Nugru was outraged at the Archon's statement and killed him to stop his reign. The Toa then fled, leaving a crystal of information behind. Back in Metru Magna, Veuy inspected the information inside the crystal, which revealed corruption in the Spherus Magna Council. Veuy doubted whether to make the information public or not, but finally, Peduik appeared to convince him to do so. The revelation resulted in many Council Senators resigning or being arrested for their crimes. This also led to Tahu being removed from his post as President, with Turaga Koved taking office later. Because of the scandal, Veuy decided to renounce the Council and to separate the Alpha Beings and the Order of the Great Creators from the unified society. Without them, Metru Magna lost much of its power. Veuy finally left Metru Magna and returned to the official base of the Order of the Great Creators in the New Takiw Nui, where he spent a lot of time meditating in solitude. Abilities and Traits Veuy is a resourceful, strict, and mysterious Alpha Being. As Vavakx's assistant, he provided practical advice that helped him organize and manage his life. Veuy has a strong sense of tradition and responsibility, and his opinions are usually strong. Veuy has close contacts to the world of mercenaries and bounty hunters, which he has used on several occasions. Powers Like all Alpha Beings, Veuy has complete control over his form. His preferred form is that of a small salamander-like being. Veuy has an exceptionally deep connection with the Spiritual Dimension. A natural medium, Veuy is able to sense the presence of spirits and to interact with them. Most spirits find his influence irresistible; when Veuy's in danger or distress, spirits will manifest arcane energy through him to protect him. Veuy also has the ability to predict the future. Mask and Tools Veuy uses the Great Kanohi Phiki, Mask of Purity, which allows him to cleanse impurities in beings and environments. He is also armed with a staff and has equipment attached to his back that enables him to fly. Army As the new leader of the Order of Great Creators, Veuy exerts control over the members of his organization and has at his disposal a great Toa army: the Toa Takiw. Trivia *Diebeq has stated that Veuy would be the only being in his canon able to challenge Diguxx, but only after rigorous training.